<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disclosure by Graysonsginger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103265">Disclosure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger'>Graysonsginger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catharsis, Dialogue Heavy, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has two parallel conversations with Kaldur and M'gann in the aftermath of two secrets from season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis stared at M’gann.</p><p>Artemis stared at Kaldur.</p><p>Artemis glanced down at the grass beneath her feet, nodding as if on instinct.</p><p>Artemis’s stare turned into a glare. She was furious with him, with those saddened, lonely eyes.</p><p>When she looked back up, she placed a gentle hand on M’gann’s shoulder. Her throat felt dry and tight, but her heart thumped evenly enough.</p><p>She pulled Kaldur into a fierce hug.</p><p>“I don’t care that you keep secrets from me.”</p><p>She had said to both of them. Once quietly, one firmly.</p><p>“I expect you to.” Both times a little forlornly.</p><p>Artemis bit her lip. It was hard to admit. Hard to think about. M’gann bit her lip too, remaining quiet to give Artemis space to think, to admit the truth.</p><p>Artemis pulled back and held Kaldur’s face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes, making sure he was looking back and knew she was telling the truth.</p><p>“And I understand why you did it.” She said to both.</p><p>“I was still hurting. Still out of the game... You didn’t want to rope me back in like last time...not after what happened. I get it.” Artemis wiped a tear from Kaldur’s cheek as she blinked away a few of her own.</p><p>Artemis leaned her forehead against Kaldur’s. "Stop expecting me to blame you. I never will. You're a good friend, Kaldur."</p><p>Artemis let her grip on M'gann's shoulder ground her, “I was hurting- no I was dangerous. I would’ve gone to Wotan or made a deal with the devil himself. I was ready to either raise the dead or become one.” </p><p>M’gann’s eyes still revealed shame and anxiety. Artemis slid her hand from the Martian’s shoulder to lace their hands together. </p><p>“Like Zatanna said, you used your powers to let me take control for myself...compared to the other times you were afraid of losing me, I’d call that growth.”</p><p>“I still should have told you.” They both said.</p><p>She looked them both in the eyes.</p><p>“You know, I’m <em>fine</em> with secrets, long as there's good reason. I keep secrets too. I trust you to have good reasons.”</p><p>M'gann stared at Artemis.</p><p>Kaldur stared at Artemis.</p><p>Neither asked what secrets she kept. They trusted her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I experimented a lot, and it's midnight at time of writing this so I expect this to be potentially very confusing. I hope you liked it anyway! (Please note I didn't forget about Dick or Zatanna, I just think the convos wouldn't parallel as well).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>